Rising Royals
by intoxicated-pen
Summary: When the dark lord rises, only the heirs of the royals can save the world from evil. But will their difference be their weakness? Will love blossom between sworn enemies. Secrets of birth are revealed and all are in utter chaos. Only they can help themsel
1. Chapter 1 Returning to Hogwarts

Title: Rising Royals  
Author: intoxicated-pen  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.  
Parings: draco/hermione Harry/Pansy Ron/Luna Ginny/ Blaise  
Summary: When the dark lord rises, only the heirs of the royals can save the world from evil. But will their difference be their weakness? Will love blossom between sworn enemies. Secrets of birth are revealed and all are in utter chaos. Only they can help themselves and must start by trstuing one another. Will they let all down, or succeed in their destiny.

* * *

Chapter 1: Returning to Hogwarts.

"It's time" came a knowing voice. The voice of Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
The professors around the table nodded in unison. It was time to reveal the truth, reveal the destinies of the children chose to save the earth of evil and harm.

"Tomorrow, we shall call upon these children. It is their destiny and it's up to them to fulfill the prophecy." Dumbledore's voice broke the silence in the meeting room. Tomorrow was the 1st of September, the day the students will be returning from their summer breaks.

* * *

It was the morning of September 1st. Hermione being woken up by the chirping of the birds at her window pane and the sunshine that shone through the bines of her window, got ready for her final year in school. Her last year as a student at Hogwarts and she of course had been chosen as Head girl. Hermione's bushy hair needed attention. It was still as usual, bushy, unruly and frizzy. Though, it had softened out a little. She stood at 5'6. Hermione still kept her perfect-know-it-all bookworm look. She didn't bother changing her looks, knowing very well that everyone looked at her as a muggle-born. No more than that. 

Hermione checked her items before dragging her heavy trunk down the steps which made loud 'thudding' sounds. Everyone thought Hermione had a perfect and wonderful life. But the were wrong. Very wrong. After the birth of her baby brother, Thomas, her parents have neglected her, only showing their care and concern when they were out in public. In reality, they didn't bother about her.

Hermione sat down at the table and ate her breakfast quietly. Her parents, wanting to look like the best parents in the world had offered to send her to King Cross station. However, when she turned 18, she was out of the house and on her own.

Hermione munched through her toast and hopped into her father's car. The trip to the station was dead silent and Hermione yearend for the moment they reached the train station.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, they finally reached the train station. Elated, she hopped off the car with her trunk shrunk and in her pocket, not giving her parents any amount of time to show their 'concern' of their child. If only she knew why they were doing this, maybe, she wouldn't be feel sorrow. 

Hermione walked through the pillar between platform 3 and 4. Searching frantically for a bunch of red-heads and one of raven-hair. Then, it caught her eyes. Her three friends standing right in front of her. She ran and hugged them. How much she missed them. Only if she could tell them what was happening in her life, how she was feeling. If only she could cry and pour her sorrows out. But, she couldn't. She didn't want to show them her weakness. Not her best friends, not anyone.

"Hermione, we missed you so much." Ginny finally speaking after their long group hug. Ginny, was as usual, although she had grown to 5'8, towering Hermione by 2 inches. She was beautiful.

Harry and Ron had grown too. Ron, finally stopping at 6'2 and Harry at 6'0. It made Hermione look short, but, it didn't matter anymore did it. Hermione's life was in a mess and nothing was meaningful to her.

"Guess what, I made it as Head girl." Hermione said, letting her friends know of her position.

"We knew you could do it Hermione." Harry congratulated her, and pulled her into another hug.

"I guess I'll be heading to the heads' cabin then, see you guys later." and she left for the first cabin. She knew who was head boy already. Her enemy, the one who tormented her for 6 years. Yes, the amazing bouncing ferret, Draco Malfoy. She breathed in before sliding the door open that led to the heads' cabin. To her dismay, Draco Malfoy, was already there, deep in thoughts. She was in no mood to start another argument with him and decided the best thing to do was to leave him alone and get along with her own things. She took out her CD player and blasted songs into her ear throughout the whole journey. She certainly hadn't planned it to be this way. Especially since it was their last year at Hogwarts.

* * *

'_Finally_' Hermione thought as they arrived at Hogwarts. She entered the Great hall and joined her friends at the Gryffindor table while Draco Malfoy joined his so called 'friends' at the Slytherin table. 

The sorting procession began and Dumbledore made his opening speech like he always does. Hermione was getting sick of it. "I would like to see the following students after the feast." Dumbledore spoke again.

"Granger, Hermione. Gryffindor."  
"Potter, Harry. Gryffindor."  
"Weasely, Ginvera. Gryffindor"  
"Malfoy, Draco. Slytherin"  
"Zambini, Blaise. Slytherin"  
"Parknison, Pansy. Slytherin"  
"Bones, Susan. Hufflepuff"  
"Boot, Terry. Hufflepuff"  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy. Ravenclaw."  
"Finnigan, Seamus. Gryffindor."

"Now, let the feast begin" Dumbledore ended his speech before the food appeared on the golden plates before the students.  
Indeed, this was going to be and interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2 Knowing The truth

Title: Rising Royals  
Author: intoxicated-pen  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.  
Parings: draco/hermione Harry/Pansy Ron/Luna Ginny/ Blaise  
Summary: When the dark lord rises, only the heirs of the royals can save the world from evil. But will their difference be their weakness? Will love blossom between sworn enemies. Secrets of birth are revealed and all are in utter chaos. Only they can help themselves and must start by trstuing one another. Will they let all down, or succeed in their destiny.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Knowing the truth

As the feast ended, the selected students approached their Professor. Not a word was said between these students. Mainly because they didn't know what was expected of them and because of house relations.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "I believe you have heard of the prophecy of Merlin. The one where 10 of you, the heirs of the royals will come together and save the world from evil?" He continued. "Well, to train you students, the other professors and I have agreed that you all shall stay together in another common room. Kindly take your belongings and assemble back here in half and hour. As for the two heads, would you kindly meet me tomorrow morning, we have things to discuss." With that, he dismissed the 10 of them back to their common.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked in silence back to the Gryffindor common room. All, unable to take in what they had just hear. What they don't know, is that this is only the beginning.

* * *

After half an hour, the 10 students assembled back at the great hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to show them to their new common room. No one broke the silence as they walked off to their new common. 

"Here we are. There will be no password. The portrait will recognize the 10 of you and will only allow you to go in and no one else." Dumbledore added before leaving back to his office.

The student stepped into their new common room which was painted in the colors of the 4 houses. As it was late, they decided to retreat back to their rooms for a good night sleep.


End file.
